Good bye, dear mother!
by Roland-Scaper Swede
Summary: some time in the future...
1. Default Chapter

????????????????????  
  
Good bye, dear mother  
  
Her hand felt so soft against his cheek, her hands always felt soft. He asked him self how that came to be. She had lived such a hard life, yet her hands were those of a noble. He would miss that, the feeling of her touch and her smile. "Don't be nervous, my son. Chiana will take good care of you. Be strong!" "Yes mother" He looked upon the grey woman before them. He had never seen such a species before. She looked strange, but had a friendly face. She smiled at him as to comfort and reassure him that everything was ok. "Come on Brandor, we will have load's of fun together" Brandor could not help to stare into her eyes, those silvery blank eyes. They spell bound him like nothing before. His mother flung her arms around him, almost crushing his ribs, or so it felt. "Mother! Will you stop!? You're embarrassing me." Chiana gave off a loud strange laugh. Reaching out for him, and finding his shoulder. "You forget, I can not see. Not with my eye's any ways"  
  
"Chiana! Take care of my boy for me. He is a clever boy, but very hasty." "HA! Feisty ey'. I knew someone like that waaaaaay many cycles ago. She was a real pain in the.uh, well a real pain. But she grew up to be quite the lady." Chiana placed her hand on Dina's neck, staring seemingly right into her soul. "Don't worry Dina. He's safe with me." Brandor looked at his mother for a last time, he knew that it was the last time. He could see it in her face. The Nebari woman took his hand and leaned in towards his ear. "Come on, It's party time"  
  
They started walking for the transport pod, standing a bit further away. He didn't look back. He couldn't look back. But he heard his mother's crying even as they entered the ship, and as the door shut closed behind him.  
  
Roland (Scaper Swede) 2003-07-24 


	2. Never sharp enough!

???????????????-??  
  
Good bye, dear mother! - Never sharp enough.  
  
The ship felt frightening at first. So empty.and strange. The golden walls surrounding them didn't look much like he had imagined a ship's interior to look like. And there was this strange "humming" noise that he couldn't pin point where it came from. "It is a Leviathan" Chiana suddenly said. Brandor jumped at her voice. "What's that miss?" "It's a living ship, yea that's right, a flying.uh, what was that.yes! A flying space whale!" "Whale?" "Don't ask kid." "Where are we going?" "You don't want to sleep in the corridor, do ya'?"  
  
Chiana swept around the corners like she had never lost her sight that day. Holding a firm grip around Brandor's arm. That day! Thinking about it made her skin crawl. D'argo had never forgiven himself for their death's. She used to find him in Pilot's den, just sitting there squeezing that ring. He always carried it with him around his neck. It wouldn't fit his bulky fingers. They both wanted to return it to Olivia, but they knew that it wasn't possible. But 15 cycles! He had to let them go sometime, warrior or no warrior. "What are you thinking about?" "Huh? Oh, nothing. Ah, here we are." Chiana opened the cell doors to Brandor's room and stepped inside. "How did you know were to stop?" "I know a lot of thing kid. And I know you're not going to leave this room without giving us a shout on this comm. here, right!?" "Right!"  
  
???????????????-??  
  
The qualta blade had never been sharper. But it was never sharp enough. Or so Dargo thought as he gently passed his finger over the edge of the blade. His room felt smaller for each day that passed by. He felt restless. A warrior without an enemy. Or worse, a warrior that do not know who his enemy is. His heart was filled with vengeance, but he didn't know who to focus his anger and hate on. Chiana, chiana received his anger, his hate. She never complained, never told him to go frell himself. Chiana had changed, matured. He hadn't, and he knew it. He was still the hasty young warrior that Zhaan tried to learn self control almost 20 cycles ago. And it pained him deeply.  
  
"Dargo!" "WHAT!? Can't you see I'm busy?" "The boy, the boy is here" Stark throw his arms around like an idiot as always. How could this freak still be alive, Dargo asked himself as he put down his blade. "Ok, I'm coming! And you, you stay the frell away from me!" "alright - alright, my side, your side. I get it!"  
  
Dargo stepped out of his room and started to make his way down the corridor. Stark trailing his every footstep. "A boy, a boy. yes it's the boy...yes." "WHAT THE HEZMANA ARE YOU DRIBBLING ABOUT? And for the last time, DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Stark took his hand of the Luxans shoulder. He knew Dargo would never hurt him, well not much anyway. Stark saw a challenge in Dargo. A challenge to help the Luxan move on. Playing crazy was just a way to make Dargo vent his feelings. He knew, that Dargo knew, that he was playing crazier then he really was. But none of them said anything. Stark belived, that the Luxan enjoyed having someone to bash out at. He had seen Chiana's pain after endless fights with Dargo. And he had seen Dargo's pain after endless fights with China. So he freely took on the role as "Crazy Stark" so that the others could focus their anger on him, instead of on each other.  
  
"Where the yotz are you going?...... Without informing ME?" " Your eminence, don't you EVER DIE?" Dargo didn't even look at the Dominar hovering towards them. "No, It's against my belief to die" "Oh, good one, good one, yes" "OH, Shut up Stark, you mumbling fool"  
  
Chiana had barely left before Brandor saw three men, well two aliens and a man in a mask come down the corridor. He saw that one of them was a Luxan. His mother had told him about those. But the little green thing, he had no clue to what species it could be.  
  
To be continued....mayby! WO'HAHAHAHA! I'm so evil (  
  
2003-07-25 Roland (Scaper Swede) 


End file.
